


Meet me in Toronto

by Midnight_thoughts



Category: K-pop
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22127656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_thoughts/pseuds/Midnight_thoughts
Summary: How far will you go, just to see Changmo?
Relationships: Ku Changmo/Reader
Kudos: 14





	Meet me in Toronto

**Author's Note:**

> OOOf hello everyone! I couldn't get this song out of my head, so I decided to make a story out of it. It is AMBW and I hope you all enjoy it lots. I am trying something a little different with the angst. If you like it please let me know<3

Small nimble fingers shook lightly as you shook up the packet full of spices. You pour it into the bowl letting your hands work quickly to find the hot water and pour it over the dried-up noodles in the bowl. Your stomach made another loud rumbled protest causing you to cave into yourself with an embarrassed smile with your ramen cooked itself. You were more than happier in that moment that the little convenient store was mostly empty. It was a Saturday night so everyone was mostly with friends or at home. Two places you didn’t care to be at the moment. 

Your black ankle combat boots reflected the light as your heels pierced the tiled floor. You strutted back towards a long table that was facing the windows of the store. You could see outside, the pitch-black night lit up by neon signs and an array of street lights that were both dimly lit and brightly shining. You sat down onto a stool and grabbed at a pair of chopsticks popping open a small kimchi container pouring it into your ramen. You stir at your noodles and once you just couldn’t handle the hunger pains anymore, you grabbed at the noodles with your chopsticks staring to shove food into your mouth. Steam rushed up from the bowl, the heat burning your tongue causing you to wince slightly but you still didn’t care. You were being fed and that was the most important thing to you at the moment. You pulled at the hood that had started to slide back from your head, one hand moving to push the earphones deeper into your ear, a soft groove from Zion T entering your eardrums. 

While you ate, you let your eyes aimlessly look over the pedestrians that walked to and from their destinations. Some being alone, and others being with lovers or their best friends. Your eyes saw them but your mind raced with thoughts. You didn’t notice how your leg shook as you moved it rapidly up and down, nor the way your free hand drummed on the table. Too far gone into your thoughts, too far gone in trying to make yourself not think about him. The words  _ it’s not your fault _ , kept repeating in your head. As if the universe was playing some cruel joke on you off goes your phone vibrating inside of your pants pocket. You quickly pulled out your phone your fingers typing in a quick code to unlock the device. As soon as you opened the picture message in the group your appetite almost left you. There he was, smiling at the camera with a cake in front of him. Girls on either side of him, both of your friends surrounding him with bottles of champagne and other liquor. He seemed pleased and it appeared to you that everyone but you were having the time of their lives. 

**_{_** ** _Sms_** ** _to Group}:_** _Congratulations, Mo. <3 _   


You watched the group chat for a few minutes. No one responded. Not a single soul, not even him. Did they all really not care that much that you were not there? What about Changmo? Was it really that easy for him to brush you off? Those pondering thoughts, made you put your head down in defeat but you felt the burning in your throat. The way the bile was building up and the way your eyes started to burn with unrelenting tears that escaped freely causing your once reddened eyes to assume their color again. Sighing gently, you shoved your phone back into your pocket and finished off your bowl before you cleaned up the area and left the store. On your way out you gave a bow to the elder lady working behind the counter, she was indeed like a mother to you and always made sure that though you were a foreigner you were still treated the same. She was the one who introduced you to Changmo. 

Your feet pressed down on the pavement, each step a hurried rush towards your destination. Your arm came up to wipe at the tears that fell down like silent raindrops. You were heartbroken but it was a pain that you caused yourself. Tonight, was supposed to be special. It was supposed to be a fun night.  Changmo had come back in to town to announce his new album dropping and the success of everything else that he encountered. He had only been in town for a week and he was leaving back out to Toronto tomorrow night to prepare for a tour and to take some time away. 

You wanted to go see him, you honestly did. But a lot of factors kept you away. You had known  Changmo for ten years. Your family had moved to S. Korea when your mother got stationed there. Despite your protests to stay with your father who didn’t want to leave his job, your mother forced you to come with her. And at that age who really got a chance to say no to their mother? The hardest thing was knowing that you wanted to be with both parents you just didn’t want to leave your friends, leave your life. However, slowly you started to come around when you realized that your mom too was also losing her livelihood. So, it was settled, you moved with your mom and you hadn’t looked back. But while she was on duty you often times found yourself roaming around. The corner store became your little hot spot. You would go down to visit late at night when you were hungry or you couldn’t sleep. At  first , you didn’t know much Korean and the store owners helped you learn everything that you needed to know. Often times they would tease you about your habits of staying up late and worrying your mother by never being at home when she arrived. And for whatever reason, they decided to compare you to a little boy named Ku  Changmo . 

When you first met him, you thought he was a dork. He would always make silly little jokes that weren’t necessarily funny but seeing him laugh made you laugh. He was different from everyone else you knew. He didn’t see you for your color, he didn’t point out that your hair was very curly or the fact that you didn’t look as small as other girls. He encouraged you and built you up. An unlikely friendship had taken off. Where he was quite you were loud and outgoing. He was cautious and you were all about taking risks. The major love that you both shared was your love for music. He was a great piano player and you were a great singer. You helped each other out and you inspired one another. But as you grew up, the world kept spinning. You went off to college in the States and he went to college in Korea. Both of you pursuing music, just different places and different spaces. 

Despite you being waters distance, you always made time for each other. Late night study sessions. Netflix binge watching specials. Or if you just couldn’t sleep, when he was up late practicing, he would play music for you until you fell asleep. Even when he started to blow up and gain fame, he still treated you like the most important thing. You always had a fear that he would leave for good, so you never opened up always. You hid yourself from him, your feelings and most of your fears. Your insecurities from not being from his background. It was the main reason you tried to claim oblivion to the fact that he liked you and yes you liked him too. 

After four years you were back in Korea and it was as if nothing changed. You went to support his shows while you taught music instead. Not really wanting a fame title but it appeared that you got it anyway from being his friend.  Changmo would always invite you over for drinks or to hang out at the studio where you met his friends, and they became your friends. You all had a tight bond. 

It was a beautiful thing that you treasured every day. But along the way, it got confusing what you and Mo were to each other. Hugs lasted too long, which used to feel normal but now it was feeling more intimate. The cheek kisses got a little too close to the mouth. And one to many drunken parties ended up with you under him, moaning for him to fuck you harder to hit that spot right; to make you see stars while you clawed at his back in need. And he gave you everything you were searching for. 

Despite that night you never brought it up. Not because it wasn’t good, but he was a busy man. And if you pursued him you did not want to get rejected or in the way of his music. You told him that and you both tried to move on. You tried talking to other people, but it was always him. Those years, those moments and all of that time. It made you fall for your best friend and you were trying so desperately hard to not hold onto it. 

That’s why you didn’t go see him. Because those old feelings would spark up. It would’ve hit you like a train wreck. Hearing his sexy ass deep voice, or seeing those long slender fingers touch any damn thing. It would have been too much to see his tall frame tower over you as he fed you a shot and patted your head teasing you. The way he would’ve looked at you, and held your hand not giving a damn that your friends saw. It was the couple shit that you ran from. You wanted to remember the good in him, the way you were as kids. You did not want to lose him. People had come in and out of your life playing games but Mo, he was always real with you. He was your first everything. Your first best guy friend, your first experimental kiss, and your first time. He was the first person you talked to in the morning and the first one you called for a problem. He was too important for you to just take a chance on. It was selfish because you never considered his feelings you always tried to push them away and never give him a chance to talk about them.  Changmo was patient, and you felt like half his songs were directed at you but not being bold enough to confront him the conversation just always died down in the back of your throats. And if you saw him tonight, you would want to hold him. You would want him to stay, you would be greedy and beg to see him again. To maybe have him come back to your place, or maybe go have lunch before he left. 

You were so caught up in your thoughts that when you finally came to, you realized that you were in front of your condo building. You looked around a bit weary that somebody may have found you to be a crazy person but the stars aligned in your favor because no one was outside watching you. Heading inside of the building you went to get ready for bed. 

After doing tedious things like showering and cleaning up your place a bit more to stop your racing thoughts, you finally climbed into bed. The condo was silent, the only sound being noticeable was the overhead fan that blew in a fast circle to blow wind down onto your frame. You lay on your back, looking up at the ceiling getting lost in your rambling chaotic thoughts as the minutes and seconds ticked into 4 A.M. Your phone gave a soft ping, causing you to turn on your side wondering who could have been texting you at that time. But it was an answer you should have known.

**_{_ _Sms_ ** _**from Sumo:}** Meet me in Toronto sometime. _

**_ Two Weeks Later _ **

You had pondered what to do for two weeks. You were stuck in limbo for a while. But  Changmo never text you back, the sentence he sent you was all that you got. And your friends urged and pushed for you to go meet the male. Teasing you and whining about how it wasn’t fair for you to miss his party and they were right. What kind of friend were you to not see him? And to leave him on read like that. It wasn’t the way you and  Changmo got down and you knew it. So, with one week of debating being done you spent your second week planning the trip and using  Hyoeun to help you get there without  Changmo knowing. 

Getting on the plane was the hardest thing. You felt like butterflies were going to explode from your stomach and no amount of sleep or stress eating could help you calm down. Your friends came to see you off, a knowing smile on most of their lips and despite you protests that nothing was there, your face told a different story. Your reddened cheeks against your brown skin as your eyes shifted everywhere but at your friends' face. 

“I think you should listen to the album on your way there okay? That way you can hear what he has been up to and have conversation starters.” Hash told you and you grinned giving them a goodbye hug. 

You boarded the plan and switched your phone to airplane mode looking out of the window. You settled down in your seat, still feeling a tad bit nervous. You took the advice that was given to you, and your fingers maneuvered your phone screen to the display of  Changmo’s album. But one song caught your eyes.  _ Meet me in  _ _Toronto_. You bit onto your bottom lip and pressed play on the song trying to see what it was all about. As the melody filled your ears, emotions hit you all at once from the lyrics. You once again found yourself rubbing at your eyes. Biting on your lips and digging your nails into the palms of your hands. This was going to be a fucking trip. 

When the plane landed, you text  Hyoeun to find out where  Changmo was located at. You on the other hand went to a hotel that you had booked for the night. Knowing the evidence that was presented at hand it was going to be a long night and you had to be prepared. You took a few shots of vodka before you started to get ready. You hopped into the shower and washed your body and wash your hair. When you were done, you put on makeup and your outfit. A high waist black skirt that flared out at the ends. A long sleeved baggy pink shirt that you rolled up and made a crop top out of, the words ‘Dreamer’ being displayed on the front. You put on black thigh high socks and a pair of white Nike shoes. You put some of your  hair up into a big ponytail, some of the curls hanging down to frame your face and join the other parts of your hair that was hanging down your back. 

An hour later after getting changed, you were in a taxi headed to a club that Mo had told  Hyoeun he would be with some friends. You were so nervous that your head was hurting but you needed to see him. The alcohol was making your system heat up but it was giving you a little liquor courage. You arrived at the club and you paid your fare before getting out. You had to show your ID and thankfully the bouncer found you cute and let you in. But you also knew being a foreigner had perks when it came to things like this. When you were on the inside of the club, your eyes scanned the area and you walked slowly trying to scope the place out. So many people were there that you didn’t think you were going to find him. But he was one of a kind and it was hard to miss a giant so tall. And if the height was not enough his famous gold  necklace and all black outfit was enough to confirm that he was your Sumo. 

Changmo stood leaning against the table he had been sitting at, with him were three females and two more males. You could see one of the female’s place her hand on his thigh as he spoke. She was batting her eyelashes and hanging onto every word that he said. You wanted to be jealous, but you knew you had no right. Not with the games you were playing. But he should be happy, and if she made him happy you would support him. A smile broke out onto your visage and you stood there just watching him. Maybe you did look creepy or like a stalker but you were soaking him in from a distance. You told yourself to leave, to go back to the hotel. But there was just something about when a person was staring at you. You could feel it and a person would always look up to confirm their suspicions. That is what he did. 

A pair of black orbs staring back at you. His smiling face dropping into shock and disbelief. You winked at him, nodding your head to confirm it was really you.  Changmo got up and quickly made his way to you. You wanted to run to him, to run from him. You wanted to hide in a corner or just disappear. But instead you stood there, making no move.  Changmo wrapped his arms around your waist and you did it back, immediately  burying your head into his chest as he held onto you. His scent was so familiar, his warmth. Everything was too much and you started to cry into his shirt. 

“I’m sorry.” Was the only thing you continued to cry. He chuckled softly pulling back to inspect you and when you wouldn’t ease up on hugging him, Mo just held you in his arms. The girl he had chased for so long was finally caving into him and he was happier than any other album could have made him. When you finally pulled back. He wiped at your face and kissed onto your forehead tugging on your cap. 

“Stop apologizing. You’re still my  Minnie mouse. Come meet my friends? They will be happy to see someone from my day one crew shed some light on my good god like name.” Changmo teased but gave a gummy smile as he led you back to his friends. 

You held onto  Changmo as if you were going to see him disappear if you let go. And he ate every moment up, his gummy smile on his face the whole time he sat and talked to everyone with one arm around your waist pulling you closer against his side. You took selfies with him posting it in the group chat and as always, your mutual friends ate it up. The whole time you tried to avoid your phone because you knew you would be a blushing mess if you did not watch it. 

A few hours later and  Changmo was making excuses of needing to get you back to the hotel since you had flown a long way. You knew deep down that it was a bullshit reason but still you let him drag you away from his friends. You walked hand in hand with each other, not caring about the looks you received from the fans that did know him. If it was in the press tomorrow you would deal with it tomorrow.  Changmo got a cab for you both but he went back to his suite instead. 

“Why didn’t you tell me you were coming?”  Changmo asked as you leaned  againt the window looking out over the view. He was sitting on the couch watching as you swayed side to side. 

“You told me to meet you. You didn’t say when or where. I went through a lot of trouble to do this you know.” You complained in a teasing tone looking over your shoulder up at him.  Changmo smirked, biting down onto his bottom lip he stood up and strolled over to you. He pressed his body against yours letting the heat roll off of his body and onto yours. You peeked up at him with wide eyes, sinking your lips into your bottom teeth. “Why are you looking at me like that?” You finally asked him. 

“You missed my party.” He replied sulking. 

“I said sorry!” You whined  out loud hitting onto his chest and he hissed playfully before grabbing at your hand. 

“Like you used to tell me, sometimes sorry doesn’t always work. Sometimes your actions speak louder than words. That’s why gifts are so nice.” He taunted and you halfway faced him lifting an eyebrow. 

“Then what do you want?” You asked him letting him hold onto your hand as he walked backwards until he was sitting on the couch. 

“You.”  Changmo said letting his voice drop an octave. It sent a tremble to your core, your body getting the chills as you watched him. You knew that there was no running, everything was hinting towards this. And you wanted him, you knew that no matter what you did you were always going to want him. So why not pursue it? 

Nodding your head, you crawled onto his lap, kicking off your shoes in the process. Your lips met into a soft kiss. Your lips exploring one another, your hands combing through his locks of hair as he wrapped his arms around your waist caressing your back with soft gentle strokes of his hand.  Changmo asked for an entrance to your mouth and you parted your lips, letting his tongue into your wet cavern. You let your tongue flick against his in a slow dance. You carried on the kiss until you needed to breathe, you broke for air and he pressed wet kisses down your jaw. He found a place that he wanted to mark and he sunk his teeth into your flesh. A soft high-pitched whine of pleasure left your lips. Your hips starting to grind against his creating a  much-needed friction. 

Sighs of contentment left his lips as he spread his thighs wide to station you onto his lap. His hands traveled over your body, up to grab at your breast and down to grip at the crop top before he pushed you back gently so that he could take off your shirt. He sucked in air looking at your once bare skin again. He reached up his hands to grip at your bra and push it up over your breast. He locked eyes with you as he leaned close to let his tongue drag across your nipples. You whimpered softly cupping his cheeks as he played with your breast sucking onto your large mounds. He swiftly unsnapped your bra with one hand letting it become discarded onto the floor. He cupped your ass cheeks grinding you faster down onto his crotch. You could feel his bulge pressing against the wet spot in your panties. 

“I’ll cum if you keep teasing.” You protested in a low tone and  Changmo pulled back with a wet pop licking down the valley of your breast. 

“So? The plan is to make you scream my name as much as I possibly can before the sun comes up.”  Changmo muttered as he laid you down onto the couch. He spread your thighs wide, looking over your body. Your skirt was still on, so were your panties and your socks. He let his hands trail up your supple thighs and grip at your panties. But instead of taking them off, he leaned over your body and cupped your sex with the palm of his hand. 

“Changmo..” You muttered out weakly and the male gave a soft chuckle pressing his forehead against yours. The heel of his hand rubbing against your clit through your thin panties. 

“Calling for me already baby girl? It’s going to be a long night.” He commented as he followed the rocking of your hips. You felt your cheeks becoming warm as he pressed against you. Giving your lips more kisses, he started to bite and nip onto your lips until you were crying that they hurt. He slipped your panties down your thighs and moved to trail his long fingers across your wet sex causing your back to arch. “I see you’re still a fan of my fingers. Look at how wet my baby girl is. The hotel cleaning staff will be mad from these wet stains in the cushions.”  Changmo husked against your ear causing you to whine and your thighs to shake. He had managed to find out your weaknesses. Dirty talking and fingering. He slid his middle finger inside of your wet cunt circling it around. He curled it and started to finger you stretching you out with ease from how wet you were. 

He added another finger, watching as your hips pushed down against his digits.  Changmo couldn’t tell where he wanted to look the most, your face or your lower body. But he was growing impatient with how you were whining and asking him for more. The male could feel how soaked you were getting his hand. He leaned down to kiss a line towards your pussy. He put one of your thighs over his shoulder and pulling his fingers back he replaced them with his tongue. Your eyes rolled back as your hands gripped onto his locks of hair. You pushed him closer to your sex and the male obliged letting his tongue flatten and lap at your wetness. He licked up everything he could. Moaning against your pussy he flicked his tongue as fast as he could. Your thighs tightened around his head and you felt your lower stomach knotting up. You warned him with pleading looks and light little mewls that you were going to cum. But the male only held your hips and continued his assault on your lower region. He tongue fucked you through your orgasm, not pulling back until you were spreading your thighs wide and unlocking your legs. 

You leaned up slightly, pressing wet kisses against his lips as you push him back down onto the couch. Trading positions, you pulled down his pants and boxers. Your hand gripping at his already hardened shaft. Your tongue worked on his head, sliding across the tip and down the slit. You bobbed your head up and down his shaft once you took it into your warm wet mouth. Your mouth was already watering from the thought of having his thick girth hitting your throat. You looked up at the male, watching as he watched you. One hand tangled in your locks of hair as the other hand rested behind his head. He was whipped for your tongue, soft moans of ‘fuck yes’ and ’baby please’ left his lips as he became needy. He started face fucking you causing you to take more of his length into your mouth. You sucked and slurped on what you could while you took off your skirt added it into the mixed pile of clothes.  Changmo gripped at your hair once he felt like he was wet enough and close enough to cum. He pulled you back down, one of your legs around his waist and the other leg lifted to rest against his arm. He bent you in half, tilting his head. 

“Do I need a condom?” He asked and you smiled at him shaking your head. 

“I want you raw.” You teased him. The reaction you got was unexpected. He slammed into your sex, causing you both to groan as he stretched you out. He only gave you a few minutes of adjusting before he pulled out and started to piston in and out your pussy. Your breast jiggling as your body moved up and down on the couch from how hard he fucked you. Your hands gripped onto the couch cushions. Your voice becoming loud, causing him to lean down to kiss your lips and quiet you up from the neighbors hearing you. But despite the fact that you were being louder he fucked you harder. You could hear the sound of your skin slapping together. One of your hands pushed at his chest as the male bottomed out slipping deep inside of your cunt. 

“Say it.” He rasped out looking at you with a heated gaze. 

“S-say what?” You whined out softly as your toes curled and your head rolled back. 

“.. Say that you want me.”  Changmo responded after a second. 

“Baby, I want and need you.” You responded causing  Changmo to growl out as he slowed down. His body trembled as he collected himself. You could feel him throbbing inside of your wet sex. He lifted you up slowly until you were straddling his waist. 

You got the hint and started to slowly ride him. His hands on your ass cheeks, he helped you keep the pace slow as he bucked up his hips gently, your hips started to grind in a slow motion. You were feeling each other, the rough session becoming a vanilla love making. You leaned close crashing your lips against his once more. He moaned your name against your lips, and it was like the first time all over again. You both became needy so the pace became uncontrolled and the hectic. You both just wanted to cum. He was slamming you down onto his dick hitting your spot. Your arms were wrapped around his neck and he was plowing into you, causing you to cling even tighter and kiss along his shoulders moaning into his skin. It felt so good that your mind was delirious. 

“Ah, shit baby.” He moaned against your ear sitting up a bit so that he could snap his hips a little bit steadier against yours. You came first, one hand gripping onto his hair and the other digging into his biceps as you bucked your hips down to fuck yourself onto his girth.  Changmo groaned and held you close, continuing to fuck up into you until he was  cumming inside of your cunt. You both held onto each other, your hearts hammering in your chest as your breathing came down. 

“I should’ve come last week.” You teased lightly and  Changmo laughed before he turned your head with his hands gently cradling your face. 

“No matter when you came, as long as you did the result would still be the same.”


End file.
